


Punishment Mission: Orphanage Edition!

by Bushu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bickering, Children, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Haruno Sakura, Orphanage, Orphans, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bushu/pseuds/Bushu
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke flunked a mission due to their bickering. As a punishment, Kakashi assigns them a D-rank to do together; Taking care of the toddlers at the orphanage!Naruto and Sasuke will be forced out of their comfort zone... or not.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	1. Intro - Going to the Orphanage

**Author's Note:**

> Basically just a fluffy story. We need more fluff, dang it!

_"You two..."_ Kakashi glared, staring down at the boys in front of him. They shrunk down under his glare, sinking deeper into their restrictions.

Kakashi sighed, "You two _nee_ _d_ to work together. This is the _third_ time we failed a _D-rank mission_ because you two kept fighting." Cue both of them looking down in shame.

"I've decided that you two need to spend some quality time together," Naruto opened his mouth to protest, but ultimately decided against it. "So, I was kind enough to pick up a duo mission for you two!" Kakashi eye-smiled.

The boys visibly paled, praying this was a joke.

"You can't be serious, Kakashi-Sensei! This will never work!!" Sakura, who had been quiet ever since Kakashi tied her teammates to the wooden poles, screamed. 

"It will. Naruto and Sasuke will be taking care of the children at the orphanage. Sakura, you are dismissed for today and tomorrow."

"With all due respect, Kakashi-Sensei.. Naruto is extremely incompetent and would probably drop a baby. You should let me go instead!!" Sakura suggested, clearly having... _different_.. intentions.

"Sakura, don't make me repeat myself. Please stay out of it." Kakashi retorted, sounding harsher than intended.

Sakura pouted, but complied anyway. As soon as she left, Kakashi sat down in front of the boys.

"Sensei.. Don't waste my time like this. I need to train.." Sasuke snarled.

"..Aaah!! Just shut up, teme! You wanted to revive your clan too, didn't you!? Do you know how many babies that will be? A lot, I tell ya! You need to know your way around children before they grow to hate you, 'ttebayo!" Naruto exclaimed, unable to hold it in anymore.

Sasuke looked at Naruto in shock, his eyes widening only by a fraction. "..hn..." Sasuke glared, knowing Naruto was right.

"Alright, keep it down. Tomorrow morning at 7 I will escort you both to the orphanage. I _will_ be on time. The lady at the front desk will explain your duties to you. Also, pack bathroom necessities because you will be staying there _for a week._ You are not to leave the orphanage unless you have permission from the lady. You both will be sleeping in the same room. If I hear _any complaint_ s about you two.. Well, we'll cross that bridge when we get there." Kakashi eye-smiled, ruffling both Naruto and Sasuke's hair.

"Well, that's about it. _Ja ne!"_ Kakashi teleported away in a cloud of smoke, leaving the two boys tied up against each other.

"..."

"..."

"..How are we supposed to get out of here?"

"..Hn."

* * *

"Ugh!! My kunai can't reach! Sasuke, you do it!" Naruto groaned, throwing his kunai near Sasuke's thigh.

"..Fine." Sasuke picked the kunai up reluctantly. He placed the blade against the rope carefully, making sure not to cut Naruto's skin. Or his own, for that matter.

It seemed to be going well, until Naruto yelped in pain, "Ow!"

Sasuke immediately stopped cutting. He turned his head as far back as he could, to make sure Naruto was alright. Ever since the death scare at Tazuna's bridge, Sasuke had been oddly concerned for Naruto's wellbeing.

"..I'm sorry." Sasuke muttered. "Eh? EH?? Sasuke, did you just.." Naruto looked back, meeting Sasuke's eyes with his own. Naruto, seemingly realizing _why_ Sasuke apologized, smiled softly.

"It's fine, you only cut my palm. It doesn't hurt that bad and it'll be healed soon anyway.." The ' _don't worry about me'_ unspoken between the two.

Sasuke understood and resumed cutting.

* * *

Naruto was waiting at the door, his supplies packed. He'd never admit it, but he was glad he could spend some alone time with Sasuke. Sakura always made it awkward when they tried to talk. He was actually hoping he could convince Kakashi to let them visit Iruka.

Naruto flushed at the thought, ever since he graduated he had seen Iruka as a father figure. He accidentally called Iruka 'Dad' during the team placement. His classmates would never let him live it down..

Naruto sighed, lazily kicking against his wall. Naruto knew he was supposed to be in the orphanage as well. He knew that, so why wasn't he? Jiji refused to answer him, promising he'd know when he was older. But would he actually, because--

_Knock knock_

"Ah..!" Snapping out of his thoughts, Naruto opened the door. Sasuke and Kakashi were standing at the door. Surprisingly, Kakashi was not reading his smut. "Well then, are we ready to go?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke answered with a simple nod. "Ah... um.. Actually, can we pass by the Academy? I want to say goodbye to Iruka.." Naruto fumbled over his words. He didn't know why he felt so flustered, it wasn't embarassing at all! He was very proud of his closeness with Iruka!!

"No honorifics, hm? Sure, we'll make sure to pass by the Academy." Kakashi eye-smiled, patting Naruto on his head. Naruto smiled a wide and bright smile.

"Yatta!! Thanks, Kakashi-sensei!"

' _Ah.. a puppy...'_

Naruto skipped through the streets, Sasuke and Kakashi following behind him like they were his entourage. Naruto hummed to himself, incredibly happy. Sasuke didn't understand why such a small gesture such as seeing Iruka made Naruto so.. happy. 

No, Sasuke didn't understand Naruto in the slightest. Naruto was the biggest anamoly to him, Naruto was the hardest puzzle he'd ever come across. It.. frustrated him. Sasuke wanted to figure out what was going on inside his head, but he had no leads.

"We're here!" Naruto yelled excitedly, sprinting through the Academy doors.

"Maah~ he sure likes Iruka, doesn't he?" Kakashi eye-smiled. "..Yeah..." Sasuke whispered, trailing behind Naruto.

Naruto basked in the feeling of nostalgia as he navigated the familiar hallways. It hadn't been that long since he'd last been here. Naruto couldn't help the wave of excitement at the realization that he would be seeing Iruka again.

"Come on~!! Hurry up!" Naruto yelled, looking back at the doo behind him.

"We're coming, we're coming." Kakashi said, picking up the pace at which he was walking.

Naruto flung the doors to Iruka's classroom open, smiling his brightest smile, "Irukaa!!" 

Iruka looked up, startled. Then, he smiled the same bright smile. "Naruto!" 

_'Ah.._ _Two_ _puppies...'_

Iruka dropped everything he was doing to catch Naruto, who had jumped into Iruka's arms. Iruka spinned Naruto around in the air, laughing along with him.

An air of pure happiness and trust filled the room, filling Kakashi and Sasuke with a giddy feeling.

"It's been so long, Naruto! What have you been up to, you rascal?" Iruka asked, setting Naruto down onto the ground.

"I haven't been pulling pranks! Like, at all!!" Naruto proclaimed proudly. 

"You haven't? Ah.. but it seems you haven't been getting along with Sasuke, hm?" Iruka asked, ruffling Naruto's hair.

"Hrm.. It's true. But we're looking to fix that! We're spending a week at the orphanage together!" Naruto smiled softly at Iruka.

"Ahh..! I see! Good luck, you two!" Iruka smiled at them both, including Sasuke in the conversation at last.

"Thank you, Iruka!" Naruto gave Iruka one last hug before returning to Kakashi's side.

"Hn.. Thanks, Iruka-San." Sasuke grunted, looking down at the floor.

"..Oh! Glad to see you being talkative today, Sasuke!" Iruka waves as the trio left the classroom.

"Bye Iruka!! See you later!" Naruto yelled, waving sporadically. 

* * *

"Alright, this is the orphanage. I can't take you two any further than this." Kakashi said, pushing both boys towards the entrance.

"Can't or won't?" Naruto retorted.

"Won't." Kakashi eye smiled.

Naruto sighed and watched as Sasuke opened the giant doors with a loud creak. They stepped inside slowly, it was dark.

Sasuke wondered if the lights were broken as he looked for a light switch. Naruto closed the door silently and slipped his hand around Sasuke's wrist.

Sasuke was about to rip his hand away when he noticed Naruto's serious expression. Sasuke forced himself to relax and followed Naruto wordlessly.

"The newborns are napping, is my guess. They can't stay awake for too long. It would be insensitive to wake them all up by turning on the light." Naruto whispered.

Naruto navigated them both to the doors on their far right, light shone under the creak. Naruto knocked twice.

"Come in." A feminine voice answered softly.

Naruto opened the door slightly and pulled Sasuke inside along with himself. He closed the door cautiously. 

They came face to face with a middle-aged lady, who smiled at them fondly. "You must be the Genin we were expecting. I believe you were informed about this mission?" She asked, standing up from her light blue office chair.

"We were, although.. We were only told the bare minimum." Naruto replied, bowing towards her as a sign of respect.

"Ahh.. I see. Then, do you have any questions?" The lady asked, opening a container with cookies.

Naruto took one and smiled, "What is your name? Mine is Naruto! Oh, and this is Sasuke, he can be a bit shy!" Naruto patted Sasuke's shoulders in a friendly manner, startling him.

The lady laughed, "It's Satomi."

"You have a lovely name, Satomi-San!" Naruto smiled widely.

"Ah, thank you. Charming young lad, aren't you?" Satomi said, waving her left hand towards the duo while resting her right on her cheek.

"Anyway," Satomi cleared her throat, "If you have no more questions, let me explain the routine. The newborns will be handled by my staff. You two are to take care of the Toddlers. The toddler wing, TD for short, is upstairs. The Toddlers get to play outside with the older kids during lunch, please watch over them during that time. Toddlers follow classes in the afternoon. They also have nap time during classes. Once classes are finished, they can choose what they want to do. They can go outside or play inside. After that comes dinner, I hope you two know how to cook! I also entrust their bedtime to you, do not let it be later than 8 p.m.! Did you get all that?"

"Yes Ma'am!" Naruto said, Sasuke nodded.


	2. Colorful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Sasuke unpack, friendly banter ensues. They get to meet the newborn babies, who rather like bright colors..

Satomi's lantern illuminated the colorful hallway, swaying with each step she took. Drawings and paintings the toddlers had made prior to their arrival were scattered over the wall, suns with sunglasses or maybe even a few families were depicted on the crumpled papers.

The walls had been painted with a mixture of pastels, one color overlapping the other. The hardwood floor seemed clean, spotless even. Naruto and Sasuke looked around attentively, taking in all they could with the limited light from Satomi's lantern.

They were currently walking through the kindergarten classrooms. Their room was situated at the end of the hall, just so they wouldn't have an excuse to be late to class. Every class had small kitchen counters with a sink, either to drink from or to water the plants with.

Satomi stopped walking abruptly, they had reached the end of the hallway. The paint on the wall faded into a warm grey, edging towards beige.

"You boys don't have any real duties for today; you just have to settle into the room. If you're quick about it you might just get to meet the kids." Satomi smiled, pulling a ring of keys from the side of her elongated skirt. She fumbled around until she found the right one. Satomi unlocked the door and tossed the key at Sasuke. 

Satomi had left with a wink, leaving the two to their own devices.

Sasuke stumbled into the room blindly, letting his eyes adjust to the dark once again. He flicked on the light switch as soon as he saw it.

" _Teme, hurry up..! I want to see the room!"_ Naruto whispered, sending shivers down Sasuke's spine.

" _Don't whisper into my ear like that!"_ Sasuke hissed, complying regardless. Naruto made a show of rolling his eyes at him and strolled into the room, closing the door behind them. 

The room was quite bare, the walls were still that familiar color of grey. There were two beds in the middle of the room, a side table between the beds. Naruto immediately claimed the bed closest to the closet, throwing his body onto the bed.

Sasuke sighed, placing his backpack next to the other bed. Sasuke sat down, facing Naruto.

Naruto sprung up suddenly, startling the other boy. "Alright, unpacking time!" Naruto said, rather loudly. Naruto wasn't planning on wasting time, unzipping his own backpack before Sasuke could even so much as utter a word.

"Okay, you can take the left side of the closet, I have dibs on the right side." Naruto said, looking at the other for confirmation.

"Hn." Sasuke huffed, unzipping his own backpack. Sasuke hadn't brought much, just a fresh set of clothes for each day, a bath kit and a lunch box.

Naruto didn't share the sentiment. He had a few clean clothes, two pyjama sets, a bath kit, extra bath kit... med kit.... 

"You brought so much.." Sasuke said, wondering how he had even managed to fit all that in his backpack.

"And you seen to have forgotten to bring a pyjama set." Naruto huffed, crossing his arms.

Sasuke flushed in realisation, checking over his stuff to confirm that he had, in fact, forgotten.

"Geez. You're so lucky I brought two. You can have the blue one! We can match!" Naruto smiled, throwing the pyjama at Sasuke before he could protest.

"Will this even fit me..?" Sasuke asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Hey! I'm not that small! You don't have the right to complain!!" Naruto huffed angrily. "In my defense, you _are_ rather small." Sasuke muttered under his breath.

Naruto didn't seem to notice, continuing to fold his clothes and placing them in the closet.

"Are you gonna put your clothes in the closet or do I have to do it for you?" Naruto asked, annoyed.

"I can do it myself." Sasuke hissed, determined to prove himself.

However, Sasuke had neglected learning housework from a young age. He could iron his clothes, yes, but folding? No, he had never even tried. 

Sasuke fumbled around with the clothing, taking 3 minutes on each piece. It looked like a mess as well.

Naruto sighed, "Just let me do it."

Sasuke begrudgingly gave his backpack to Naruto. "Fine.. but be careful with them. They're one of the last things I have left.. from my clan..." Sasuke's sentence trailed off at the end, but Naruto had caught it.

"Teme, you listen to me and you listen well; no matter what our friendship is like, I would _never_ mess with any of your important family stuff. Have I ever pulled an irreversible prank on your house?" Naruto asked softly, folding Sasuke's clothes carefully.

Sasuke shook his head. Naruto had never even pranked his house, he wouldn't dare.. would he..?

"That's right. Now, let's talk about less depressing things. Do you want to put your clothes in the closet yourself?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded, he liked to know exactly where his stuff was all the time. It was actually rather considerate of Naruto to ask, Sasuke realised.

Sasuke spared Naruto a slight smile, "Thanks.."

Sasuke had expected an onslaught of teasing, but it never came. Instead, Naruto grinned back widely. "Of course, Teme! I'm gonna take care of you until you can't stand me anymore! I promise you that, and I never break my promises!!" Naruto laughed, filling the room with a friendly feeling. The cozy kind, in which you just felt obligated to relax.

Naruto tugged the blinds next to Sasuke's bed open, revealing the rather big window. The had enough natural light to see, so they turned the lamp off. Eventually, both boys ended up on their individual beds.

"I wonder what the kids will be like.. What do you think, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, staring up at the ceiling.

"Loud, probably." Sasuke huffed, doing the same. Naruto chuckled a bit. "Isn't that just every kid?"

"I don't think I was.." Sasuke pouted, although he would never admit it.

"You totally were.. You just grew out of it faster, or something."

Sasuke chuckled slightly. Sasuke glanced at Naruto, only to meet his amused eyes. Although tempted, they didn't break eye contact. Naruto's electric eyes pierced through Sasuke and Sasuke's void-like eyes bore into Naruto's. They couldn't tell how long they had stared, or when Naruto had started making funny faces, but it seemed like a friendship was blooming.

* * *

At 3 P.M., Satomi knocked on their door.

"Are you two all settled in yet?" She asked through the door. Naruto replied with a loud 'Yes!' while Sasuke decided to stay quiet.

Satomi opened the door, this time she didn't have her lantern with her. She didn't need it, all the blinds were open and the natural light lit up everything.

"Good. Do you two want to meet the newborn babies? I thought it would be best if you met them first, after all." Satomi smiled patiently.

"I'd love to meet them!" Naruto smiled, Sasuke just nodded, standing up from his bed.

"Alright, but you have to be quiet!" Satomi chuckled, motioning for them to follow her. Sasuke locked the door behind him and shuffled silently behind Naruto.

The newborn babies were all situated in the medical wing, just as a precaution. You never know with infants..

The bay way colored light pink and white, reminding the boys of a hospital. It smelled like a hospital as well, if that makes sense.

"We color code the babies by gender and month. So if it's a girl born in May, she gets a purple tag. If it's a boy born in July, he gets a yellow tag.." Satomi was rambling softly. To Sasuke, it was perfect back ground noise as he stared at his surroundings.

Ultimately the trio stopped in front of a giant glass window. "The babies are behind here. Get ready to go in." Satomi whispered, unlocking the heavy door next to the glass.

Naruto walked in front, getting the first view of the babies. To him, they were all precious lives to protect and care for. Naruto walked up to a red tag. 

"That's a boy born in March. His name is Aito, as his parents loved him very much before they passed." Satomi explained, a loving look in her eyes as she looked at all the babies around here. It was quite clear she loved her job, and the babies.

"No last name?" Sasuke asked. "No, we never quite caught his parents' name. They weren't registered in the village either, so we have no way of knowing." Satomi replied, rather sadly.

"..Can I hold him?" Naruti asked warily. "I suppose.. as long as you support his neck." Satomi said, she trusted both of the Genin, in order to kill you need to be able to protect and love. She lived by that motto, as stated on her name tag.

Naruto picked Aito up, suddenly thanking himself for reading that book about babies before coming here. Naruto picked the baby up, looking at his eyes.

Aito stirred, looking at Naruto's hair, then his eyes. Aito laughed, tugging at Naruto's orange vest.

Auto's eyes were a rare shade of green. Fondness shone through his eyes as he eyed the colors on Naruto.

"Oh, that's right. Young children love bright colors, as they can't really see much else.." Satomi said. "So, because of his being a walking traffic light, the children will be fond of him?" Sasuke summarized. 

Naruto snorted, "That's a rather rude way to phrase it, Te-.. Sasuke." Naruto corrected himself, reminding both himself and Sasuke that there were impressionable children all around them.

Satomi laughed. "All right, I think it's about time you two start making your own dinner, because I won't be making it."

"Oh! That's right. Sasuke, you like tomatoes, right?" Naruto asked, placing Aito back into his crib. Aito was quick to fall asleep again.

"I love them." Sasuke said with clear conviction in his voice. 

"How about a tomato salad, then?" Naruto asked. "You eating vegetables voluntarily is a miracle." Sasuke smiled.

"Alright. Tomato salad it is!" Naruto said, throwing his arm around Sasuke's shoulders.

Sasuke tensed a bit before relaxing in Naruto's hold. Sasuke huffed,

"..Hm."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I'm lazy..  
> Please comment again!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment :)))


End file.
